Queen
|name= Queen |kanji= クイーン |romaji= Kuīn |alias= |race= Hybrid (Dragon-Human) |birthdate= |gender= Female |age= Around 38 (Periodically) Around 76 (Mentally & Physically) |height= 6'0" |weight= 300lbs |eye color= Red |hair color= Red |blood type= B+ |guild mark= |unusual features= |affiliation= Bailong's Legion |previous affiliation= |occupation= Legion's Queen |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Legion's Nest |status= Active |marital status= Single |relatives= Bailong (Father) Unknown Mother Gorynych (Son) Marduk (Son) Mizuchi (Son) Graoully (Son) Karan (Son) |alignment= Neutral |counterpart= |sexuality= Pansexual |magic= Fire Dragon Slayer Magic |signature skill=Eternano Manipulation |weapons= |image gallery= yes }} Queen (クイーン Kuīn) is the First and only Queen of the Bailong's Legion. She is the daughter of Pyro Dragon King Bailong and a Unknown Woman, then resulting on her being a Dragon-Human hybrid, later she would be trained by her own father in Dragon Slaying. After her mother's death, the Queen would put on her own mind that she needed an army to help her dominate Earth Land, then she searched for another Hybrid with whom she could mate with and generate a lot more of Hybrids, after coming up with a plan, and training her Eternano Manipulation to a Master-Level, the Queen created a Dragon's Nest and began to put her own egg-wombs there, but first she devoured lots and lots of her element: fire, so then later she could transfer the energy to her offsprings. She would give birth to five special offsprings, Four Royal Guards and One King, for each of the royal guards she needed to eat approximadetally one year of her elemental food and for the king she needed about three years of food, all the gathered energy from the feast would be transferred to each of them, making them extremelly powerful individuals. Appearance The Queen is introduced as a very beautiful slender woman in her mid 20's, she has great breasts, and her body is relatively curvious as she has long slender legs which many men consider sexy and attractive, her eyes are blood-red as well as her long hair which is tied in a bun reaching her shoulders only. The Queen always wore the same red dress, with 3/4 red-transparent socks, 2/4 red-transparent gloves, a dark-red vest which barely covers her torso and a long dark band-like thing which covers both her front parts and back parts. Even though she is an hybrid, she never showed or displayed any dragonic trait albeit she had dragonic teeth, it is unknown if she hiddened a trait or no. After starting her army, the Queen started to use a red Dragon-Scale like armor, she also removed her bun and let her hair grew. Even though she is nearly 80 years old physically, due to her dragonic traits, her body doesn't become so old after so many years. Personality Not much is known about her personality, but the Queen is firstly introduced as a calm even for a Fire Dragon Slayer, passionate and sexy person, who even at a young age, used her sex appeal to attract and mate with another hybrid. This was explained to be her desire of making an army which would help her dominating Earth land, but instead of treating them like normal soldiers, she treated her offsprings like real babies, she would even train them so they could be mature enough to face the world. Relationships Bailong's Legion The Queen doesn't has any discretion with her babies so she is pretty much a natural mother to all of them. History About 25 years ago, the Pyro Dragon King Bailong mated with a Unknown Woman for reasons as of yet unknown, the Queen was then born as a Dragon-Human Hybrid and years later her father would teach her Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, and at the age of 9 she would have the mentality and physical body of someone who is 18 years old, during this time her mother dies of a unknown ill and her father who didn't have anymore reason left to live, decided to pass the entirety of his magical power to his daughter. After those events, the Queen decided that she as an representative of the hybrids would form an army to help her conquer the entire world, but first she attracted and mated with another hybrid so then she could become pregnant and give birth to her army which had Special Members AKA the Royal Family. The Queen then consumed lots and lots of her element in order to transform the energy in pure eternano and pass it to her offsprings. After giving birth to the entire Royal Family, the Queen is just waiting for the time of the King's birth currently. Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities *'Enhanced Endurance': The Queen's body endurance grew up greatly since she was trained by her father Bailong, both resistance to high temperatures and pressures. She was able to put more than 80 egg-wombs in her Dragon's Nest and special eggs of the Royal Guards which required a lot of elemental energy transformed into eternano, her body was resistant enough to endure the massive energy within her. *'Enhanced Durability': The Queen's body is durable enough to resist against powerful and gargantuan quantities of eternano, since she needed them for the birth of the Royal Family. Her body resisted the immense amount of eternano and did not explode during any process. Magical Abilities *'Eternano Manipulation Specialist-Master': Since a young age, the Queen trained herself to be able to control Eternano to a certain degree, she became so fascinated with it she decided to train it to the limit, after many years of training, the Queen had mastered Eternano Manipulation to a level she is able to manipulate every single detail of magical particles. The Queen treats the eternano as if it was part of her, being capable of learning many types of wavelength ;aka the motion that the eternano does in the atmosphere. The Queen is a master in controlling eternano so much that she is able to transfer eternano acquired from her feed with elemental food to her own offsprings, with this she was able to create S-Class Level Hybrids AKA the Royal Guards and also a Guild Ace Level Hybrid, depending on the amount of fire she stored up, if she doesn't waste it in anyway, she is able to transfer the energy to any offspring who will be born. Magic Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (炎の滅竜魔法 Ka no Metsuryū Mahō): Is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that grants the user various characteristics typical of a Fire Dragon: lungs capable of spewing flames, scales that grant protection against fire, and nails covered in flames. Consequently, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic allows the user to produce and control fire from any part of their body, which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense. The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency. Such fire seems to have a "blunt" effect to it, seemingly causing bludgeoning damage alongside burnings. The fire produced by this type of Magic produces much more heat than a standard one, with even the user's body temperature being capable of melting iron and burning off poison and stigmata's; not only that, but the user’s fire is strictly connected to their feelings, meaning the more emotional they get, the more their flames will increase exponentially in temperature, something that is referred to as "Flames of Emotion". In addition, the user can consume external sources of fire to restore their body to a healthy state and regain their reserves of strength, something that also makes them immune to most types of fire, due to their capability of nullifying fire-based attacks by sucking them in and eating them; the consumed fire also seems to possess a different "taste" according to its "quality". However, the user can’t eat their own flames, or things set on fire by them, to reinvigorate themselves. The Queen didn't demonstrate any special ability with her Slayer Magic but her resistance to heat. Quote Trivia *She is based off of Rua from Mabinogi. *Most of the Fire Dragon Slayer's description was taken from the Mother Wiki, credit to them. *The Queen did never battled so the Author won't put much of her powers there. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Hybrid Category:Hybrids Category:Dragon-Human Hybrid Category:Bailong's Legion